


King is hot, right?

by KingFranPetty



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Attraction, Dirty Thoughts, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Explicit Language, Horniness, Implied Sexual Content, Internal Monologue, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Mild Sexual Content, Monologue, Nonsense, Other, Rants, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Silly, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, This Is STUPID, Weirdness, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I'm not 100% sure but I want to put this out there, hopefully someone agrees enough to jokingly make a fic. I haven't watched the show as of writing due to lack of availability. If you click this, it was your own choice.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	King is hot, right?

You saw that title. 

So...

King is hot, right? 

I'm not just saying this because I'm King Francis Petty. I do feel an attraction to the demon. 

Listen, I get the reluctance here. He is adorable and there's going to be a big fat Fucking "Do NOT FUCK the cute little baby." I get it. Thing is, he's an adult... I think. He isn't a baby even if he is adorable and cute and that jazz. Then there's the factor of not everyone is a monster/demon/alien/alien/so on Fucker like myself. That's fair, not everyone will agree with my views. 

Don't start that judgy bullshit, asshole.

However, I kinda feel... I don't know. Don't y'all motherfuckers wanna mount him and hump his tiny, plushie like, body? Does the idea of FUCKING the ever living FUCK out of him not sound appealing? We know he does not like being coddled on or babied due to his ego and pride over his self claimed title. He has displayed a distaste for hugs and cuddles. Maybe he simply doesn't want that kind of physical affection. My proposal is sex. 

Think about it. What are our opinions here? Eda is a hot witch, owl, lady but she doesn't seem too interested in screwing to my limited knowledge. (Luz may be a teenager but teen is still a child, sickos.) The other teens at magic school are all neat as characters but as an Adult, I prefer adults. I don't want to be 20 feet within range of children and sex together as a topic unless I've got something to say. The fuckos in the plague doctor masks I'd be down for due to plague doctor, I have a thing, but they're kinda... You know? Let's take the Warden for example, he likes Eda but I'm not feeling it. 

And this is coming from me, someone who likes to write about stalkers fucking their target for my own entertainment. The Owl Lady just doesn't seem interested much and he's kinda of a pathetic loser. I don't see it. There's the repeat background characters but I'm going to need a little longer with them before I like them like that. Lilith is as hot as her sister but I am not getting anything from her personally. 

So, perhaps we should consider the possibility of doing King. 

Besides, the idea of banging someone who thinks they are better than yourself down a few pegs is appealing. So is boosting someone else's ego by letting them do all the work. Also both.

I feel like you are still judging me... Quit it jackass.

Anyways, blah blah blah I'm going to be waiting for an out to write about King Fucking or being FUCKED and you numb nuts can join me or sit the Fuck back with your damn yaps shut. 

Hope you all liked my ramble. 

Now get the fuck out and get Fucked until one of you nut the FUCK up.


End file.
